la declaracion de coop
by locofiction
Summary: en este episodio mio por cierto coop al fin se le declara a su amor fiona pero nose queda atras fibi ni señor gato que trataran de interumpir la declaracion ¡espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era un día claro en butsville todo iba bien en el día pero al llegar a casa, coop vio una gran sorpresa al lado de su casa.

-Fiona….-coop se impacto al ver a su amor que regresa a la casa de…..-señora manson- se espanto al ver que la vieja señora manson venia asía el.

-espero que no te acerques a mi querida Fiona, Burton Berger-dijo la señora manson al ver como coop veía a su tatara-tatara-tatara nieta con ojos de corazón.

No, vieja digo señora manson-y se fue corriendo a su habitación para en pesar a ver por su ventana como descargaban las cosas de Fiona y pensaba-"¿Por qué tantas cosas de Fiona?¿se va a quedar a vivir con la señora manson?¿ira a la misma escuela que yo?¿.."-estas y mil preguntas mal retumbaban en si cabeza sobre Fiona.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano para prepararse solo para ver a Fiona.

-Este día será muy bueno que ni señor gato lo podrá arruinar, ablando de esa rata calva donde se encontrara-

En el ático del patio se oyen ruidos de construcción de ya saben quien sino se le aclarara en un momento.

-miauhuhuhuhuh-desia señor gato planeando hacer robots ayudante (otra ves que repite sus planes) para que roben todos los frisqui bits de gato que haiga en la ciudad pero no contaba de que alguien estuviera oyendo en ese momento.

-aaaaaaa con que eso planeas señor gato, debo darme prisa y decírselo a coop de inmediato, pero creo que lo veré en la escuela y se lo dire-entonses se fue corriendo a su casa antes de que su tatara-tatara-tatara abuela (demasiados tátaras no) se de cuenta de que no este en su cuarto o si no la castiga.

Unas horas después en camino a la escuela

-no se coop crees que es momento de declararte a Fiona- le decía Denis a su amigo

-es para que sepa lo que ciento por ella ¿estas de acuerdo o no Denis?-

-bueno…..-

-hola chicos que asen, a es cierto coop te quería decirte algo es que-pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por…

-fibi que ases aquí…. Bueno me tengo que ir a la escuela… adiós- decía coop corriendo hacia la escuela

-Espérame coop- decía Denis corriendo tras de coop tratando de alcanzar a coop

-espero que no trates de quitarme a mi coopi-dupi de mi-decía en tono amenazante fibi a Fiona

-no creas eso loca….. Bueno adiós-sale corriendo a la escuela como coop y Denis antes de que se pusiera más feo para ella

-algún día me las vas a pagar robanovios-decia fibi asiendo su mano un pullo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En la clase de coop todos están en su lugar y el señor gerber llegaba

-hola chicos hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, bueno pasa por favor-dilo el señor gerber y entro nada mas y nada menos que….

-Fiona-dijo un muy sorprendido coop

-hola mi nombre es Fiona tengo 10 años y (a beses hartan esas presentaciones no) me gusta andar en patineta-

Este bien, vete a sentar….mmmmmm…allí junto a coop-

-esta bien-se fue a sentar y empezó la clases y unos minutos después- hey coop-

-¿Que?-

-tengo que decirte algo muy importante-

-que es-

-chicos silencio o tendré que castigarlos-

-estabien-digieron al unisonó coop y Fiona

Mientras tanto en la casa de coop…

-miauhuhuhuhuh-reia maléficamente señor gato viendo que su creación estaba funcionando a la perfección

-estamos a sus ordenes-decía un robot chico

-miauuuuu-

En la escuela

-Coop tengo que decirte algo-

-que-

-señor gato esta fabricando un ejercito de robots sirvientes-

-¿QUE?-dijeron al unisonó coop y Denis

-¿Como lo sabes?-le pregunto a Fiona un consternado coop

-bueno…..-

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-bien dinos como lo sebes-

-estaba espiándolo esta mañana ya que estaba haciendo mucho ruido y no pude no prestarle atención-decía Fiona (que larga explicación no) lo mas rápido y claro posible

-y que va hacer con esos robots-

-no se solo se que los esta construyendo-

-Crees que lo podremos detener como la otra vez-

-no se Denis, no se-

-que tal si detenemos su banda de producción-

-buena idea Fiona-

-gracias-

Después se fueron adentro y adentro del salón no se encontraba el señor gerber y Denis aprovecho para preguntarle algo a coop sin Fiona

-¿coop no que te ibas a declarar a Fiona?-

-lose pero debemos detener a señor gato-

-oigan chicos ya se como detener la maquina de señor gato-

-es cierto Fiona quisiera decirte que…..-pero no pudo terminar ya que llego su maestro y en peso la clase

-luego me lo dices coop-

-bueno-respondió un coop muy triste

**Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por la espera pero tuve algunos problemillas ya saben lo usual para un chico de prepa pero blablablá y que tuve un muy largo bloqueo mental con esta historia pero aquí va

Después de que termino la escuela coop, Denis y Fiona fueron corriendo a casa de coop a detener a señor gato pero en el camino

-hola cupidoopi - decía una sonriente fibi

- aaaaaah fibi eres medio fantasma – decía un muy asustado coop

-bueno fibi, nos tenemos que ir, adiós – decía un apurado y nervioso coop arrastrando a Fiona y Denis hacia su casa

- coop tranquilo –

- si coop tranquilo –

- bueno…. hay que irnos por…. señor gato –decía un muy cansado coop

En el bosque de butsville….

-miauhuhuhuhuhuhuh miauhuhuhuhuh miauhuhuhuhuhuhuh –reía señor gato

En la sala de la casa de coop….

-donde estará esa rata calva-

-tal vez se rindió-

-no señor gato no se rinde tan fisilmente-

-es cierto Denis porque piensas eso si no es cierto-

-mmmmmmmmm ya se donde esta señor gato-

Unos minutos mas tarde se encuentra vagando coop, Denis y Fiona por el bosque cuando….

-cuidado-grita coop esquivando una bola de fuego

-una trampa de señor gato-

En ese momento una de las bolas de fuego se dirigía a Fiona y coop se abalanza para interceptarla y….

**CONTINUARA….**

Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo y por favor reviers porfa (ToT)


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón pero muchos trabajos grande y aun quedan pero el show debe continuar o no

…entonces cup intercepta la bola de fuego y cuando la toco…

-cup-gritaron Fiona y Denis

Pero la bola de fuego atrapo a cup en una esfera de baba transparente color naranja

-no importa chicos estoy bien-dijo cup desde dentro de la esfera

-espera cup horita te sacamos-

-esta bien-

Unos minutos después

-gracias chicos no se que hubiera pasado si siguiera dentro de esa cosa-

Después de unos minutos de caminar por el bosque…

-oyen lo mismo que yo-

-si te refieres a maquinas y robots, si oigo lo mismo que tu-

Se escondieron en un arbusto y entonces vieron una maquina que sacaba barios robots y vieron que estaba mejor protegida que la anterior…

-Wooh, señor gato se esmero esta vez pero lo derrotaremos-

-si-

-si-

Entonces cup, Denis y Fiona se abalanzaron contra los robots con pelotas de futbol que traían consigo

Pero al primer tiro…

-wuoh- dijeron los tres al unisonó

Pero el robot paro el balón con su palma

-bueno, CORRAN-los tres niños salieron corriendo hacia la casa de cup

Entonces señor gato tecleo en su computadora (quien sabe de donde la saco) y entonces comenzó su malvado plan

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Chapter 6

En casa de coop ven la tele tres niños

-_es un caos en butsbille ay robots por doquier y nadien esta a salvo y lo más raro solo roban frisqui bits de pescado-_se apaga la tele

-coop ¡¿como deprendemos a esos robots?!-dice Denis preocupado

-mmmmmmmm ya se-

-¿que?-dicen al unisolo Denis y Fiona

-primero vamos a conseguir...-

Unas horas después

-hola señor gato (no sele pudo ocurrir algo mas)-aparecieron coop y Denis sobre unas grandes bolas de gelatina*

-miauhuhuhuhuhuhuh-

-dile adiós a tu maquina-dice Fiona pateando una de las bolas de gelatina

Muchos robots trataron de detener la bola, pero fueron aplastados asta llegar a la maquina y atravesarla

-MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH -grito señor gato desesperado

-adiós señor gato-y se fueron corriendo antes de que señor gato se abalanzara sobre ellos

En la calle hacia la casa de coop

Iban tres niños riendo y platicando de como terminaron con el plan de del señor gato cuando oyeron...

-aléjate de mi coopi dupi-grita fibi atrás de lo tres niños

-fibi-gritan al unisolo Fiona y coop antes de salir corriendo con Denis arrastrándolos y diciendo

-adiós fibi-alterado por el susto que le dio fibi

-Fiona-

-si coop-

-te quería decir que...-lo decía un poco tímido y cansado de correr

-¿que?-

-yo...yo...yo te amo-

-yo también coop-decía fina un poco sonrojada por la situación y por correr

Y se dieron un largo beso con fondo un atardecer y que fibi comprendí como que coop ya no era suyo y se fue desconsolada

-o coop-dijo Fiona feliz y carillosa

_**Fin**_


End file.
